


Christina Has Two Mommies?

by Nighty_lonely_night



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, post 4x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighty_lonely_night/pseuds/Nighty_lonely_night
Summary: Title is inspired by a book calledHeather Has Two Mommies.Multiple POVs but mostly Christina's POVMany thanks to my awesome betakellsbells, you're the best :D(Disclaimer: I don't own anything)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by a book called [Heather Has Two Mommies](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heather_Has_Two_Mommies). 
> 
> Multiple POVs but mostly Christina's POV
> 
> Many thanks to my awesome beta [kellsbells](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kellsbells/pseuds/kellsbells), you're the best :D
> 
> (Disclaimer: I don't own anything)

It had been 18 months since Myka had rescued Christina and brought her back to the present without affecting the timeline, saving the Warehouse in the process. Helena and Christina reunited and settled down at the Bed & Breakfast per the Regents’ request – to make sure there were no side effect of this time travel.

The B&B became slightly crowded, therefore Leena suggested that they should expand the house by adding some rooms (“In the traditional way, bricks, cement and all that. No artifacts,” Leena said and Claudia groaned in protest.)

The progress was quick. After three months the house had more bedrooms and a small office for Abigail Cho, the former psychotherapist. They even got a gym, much to Myka’s delight.

Christina got her own room and moved out from her mother’s. She knew sometimes Helena sneaked into her room at midnight and sat beside her bed for a while, like Christina was going to disappear if she wasn’t by her side. Christina didn’t mind though, she knew her mother just needed some time to adjust.

Living in the B&B was nice and it felt different from when Christina lived in her Uncle Charles’ mansion. Although there were people in the mansion, Christina still felt rather lonely. Sophie the nanny and the other maids were just doing their jobs to take care of Christina and keep the house clean. They didn’t make small talk like Leena did. They didn’t tell jokes to make her laugh like Pete did. They certainly didn’t take her to the Warehouse to sneak around the way Claudia did.

Christina got fuzzy and warm feeling when Artie said he could give her some piano lessons if she wanted, or the time when Abigail read her some Chinese Fairy Tales, when Myka bought her a teddy bear after she came home from a mission, when Claudia and Steve brought her to watch the latest Disney movie, when Leena sneaked her some cookies before dinner, (she gave most of them to Pete) Christina saw her mother more than when they were living in London.

After another six months Helena finally let Christina go to school as the Regents reinstated Helena as an agent of the Warehouse.

Helena’s first mission was partnered with Pete to retrieve an artifact from Canada. They left at the same time Christina did for her first day of school.

“Let the kid go, HG,” Pete rolled down the car window, yelling at them.

They managed to see Christina off to school before heading to the airport.

Helena turned her head and glared at Pete. Christina chuckled at Pete’s silly face.

Giving her daughter once last hug and a kiss on her forehead, Helena finally let go and promised to call as soon as she landed.

Helena was crying on her way to the airport.

“Not a word, Pete. Not a word,” Helena threatened.

Pete only nodded.

The day they came back from the mission, Helena cried again.

Pete and her just checked out from the airport and walked to the lobby.

Helena’s eyes widen in shocked and soon filled with tears when she saw Christina and Myka holding placards with words ‘Helena/Mum, Welcome Home’.

Pete glanced over to Myka and winked while the mother and daughter enjoyed their hugging time.

 

 

School was a bit strange but Christina was okay with it. She had Leena and other people helping her to understand about this country now she lived in. The Regents even got her a tutor so she could learn more during the weekends.

The great thing about attending school was that she finally met people around her own age. She befriended with this girl in her class, Gen. She was the first person who approached Christina. Gen had curly golden hair and she wore a pair of spectacles which looked cute on her. They learned together and went for lunch break together; they were inseparable since then.

At the last day of school before summer break, Gen said something that caught Christina off guard.

Christina sat on a bench with Gen while waiting her mother to pick her up.

“How are you gonna spend your holidays?” Gen asked.

“I don’t know yet.” Christina shrugged. A few days earlier, Gen had shown some photos of her vacations at Disneyland to Christina. She was intrigued.

“Maybe you should ask your moms to take you to Disneyland.”

_Wait what?_

“Did you just say _my moms_?”

“Uh, yeah. The one with the silky black hair and the other with the chestnut curly hair?” Gen gave Christina a _duh_ look. “I’ve seen them one time they both came to pick you up.”

“Oh no. No, no, no. You misunderstand.” Christina chuckled nervously.

“They’re not your moms?!” Gen’s eyes widen in shocked.

“NO! I mean yes!” Christina stammered slightly. “One of them is my mum. The other one with the curly hair, she is just… Myka. Not my mum.”

“Not a girlfriend either?”

“No.” Christina’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Why would you think that?”

“Just a vibe.” Gen shrugged.

Christina knew Pete’s vibes were always accurate, but she was not so sure about Gen’s.

There was a car pulling over – it was Gen’s mother. Gen stood up and smiled at her. “Remember to text me.” Gen waved her phone in front of Christina.

“Of course. You have a great holiday.”

Soon as her friend left, Christina spotted her mother’s car.

“Hi Mum,” she greeted as she slipped into the passenger’s seat.

“It’s finally holiday time! How do you feel, darling?” Helena asked as she pulled out the car.

“I’m going to miss Gen,” Christina said.

“Oh I’m sure we can visit her sometime if her parents don’t mind.”

“Really?” Christina sat up straight and faced her mother.

“Really,” Helena chuckled.

“Thank you! I’m going to tell Gen.” Christina bounced up and down happily at her seat.

“Calm down, darling,” Helena laughed, putting her hand on Christina’s shoulder to settle her down.

As she calmed down herself, she remembered what Gen said about her mother and Myka.

“Mum?” Christina said and her brows furrowed.

“Yes?” Helena replied, eyes still on the road.

Christina hesitated for a moment; maybe she should keep this to herself first, she didn’t want to startle her mother.  “What’s for dinner?” she asked instead.

“I don’t know. I was at the Warehouse all day doing this tedious inventory. But I’m sure anything Leena cooks will be delicious.”

Christina simply nodded and smiled at her mother.

 

 

School was on break, but it didn’t mean the Warehouse agents were on break too.

The first day of summer break, Christina didn’t have a chance to talk with her mother about how she was going to spend her holidays because there was a ping. This time Helena was partnered with Steve.

Pete had invited Christina to join him to watch a movie, to cheer her up a bit.

Each of them had a bowl of popcorn and sat down on the cozy couch, Pete started the movie.

“What’s the movie about?” Christina asked.

“Magic nanny and musical. You are gonna love it,” Pete said with mouthful of popcorn.

As they were watching the movie, Christina sneaked a glance at Myka, who was doing some paperwork in the dining room.

She couldn’t help but started thinking about _the Mum and Myka situation_ that her friend had mentioned.

Christina shoved a few pieces popcorn into her mouth as she glanced at Pete, who was super engrossed in the movie and busy ungracefully shoving handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Maybe Pete knows something, Christina thought.

“Pete, may I ask you something?” she asked.

“Sure, kid,” Pete said, eyes still fixed on the TV.

“Mum and Myka, are they-” Christina paused for a moment before continuing, “Are they courting?”

“What?!” Pete started choking violently and spitting some popcorn out. Christina crinkled her nose because _ew_.

“Wha - where did you get that idea from?” Pete sputtered, trying to keep his voice low as he and Christina sneaked a peek at the dining room – Myka was still focusing on her task, oblivious to her surroundings.

They pretended to continue watching the movie. Christina eventually sighed and put away the bowl. “It’s just… my friend, Gen, she mentioned something about Mum and Myka. She thought they’re my Mums.”

“Huh?” Pete raised an eyebrow, amused.

Pete knew HG and Myka were friends for sure, but this…

He recalled something that HG had said; _many of my lovers were men._ Then he remembered the grappling hook that Myka cherished so much. Sometimes the way they looked at each other with knowing smiles.

_Oh._

Oh indeed. Now everything started making sense.

Pete looked at the little girl beside him, still got that confused look on her face.

He sighed softly and said, “Look, Christina. It’s not my place to define your mom’s relationship with Myka but I can assure you, whatever relationship they had, you will always come first.”

Christina stared at Pete for a moment, then nods.

“What are you guys watching?” Myka walked into the room and sat in an armchair.

“Mary Poppins,” Christina said as she offered Myka some popcorn.

“Oh I saw that movie once,” Myka said, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

“I think that Mary Poppins’ umbrella is in the Warehouse,” Pete said.

Three of them focused on the movie, maybe just two of them; Christina was still thinking about the conversation she had with Pete, which did not answer her question at all.

Christina let out a small sigh and continued paying attention to the movie.

 

 

Christina tried to remember any small moments between Mum and Myka from the past few months since they’d been living together that looked couple-y to her.

But really, she couldn’t recall anything that she hadn’t noticed before.

Oh wait. There was something Christina did notice.

When Mum and Myka spent their time together reading, they were always close.

Christina remembered when she read by herself, Mum and Myka always sat together on another couch with their books.

Myka lay across the couch with her head on Mum’s lap. Mum ran her fingers through Myka’s hair, the other hand holding the book.

Or Myka sat on the end of the couch, Mum’s feet resting over her lap.

Sometimes Mum didn’t read, she just rested her head on Myka’s lap, burying her face into Myka’s stomach while Myka was reading. 

They went to an art museum on Saturday once. Christina wandered around with her Mum and Myka, listening them explained the backstories of the masterpieces to her.

After two hours, they sat on a bench in front of a painting to get some rest. Christina stood up few minutes later and looked at the painting with fascination.

When she turned back, she found Mum and Myka were holding hands and talking quietly. As Christina approached, they both looked up and smiled at her, asked her if she was ready to have lunch.

Their hands still interlocked.

Or the night Christina awoke from her sleep, feeling a bit thirsty. So she went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When she was drinking her glass of water, she heard somebody was talking in the living room. She finished her drink and tip-toed to the entrance of living room.

Mum and Myka were sitting side by side; a first aid kit was opened on the coffee table. The room was pretty dark; the only source of light was the lamp beside the couch.

Myka was using a cotton swab cleaning Mum’s forehead. Christina could see there was a nasty gash on it. Mum was in a tank top, there were few cuts on her right arm and shoulder.

“What you did back there was really stupid, Helena.” Christina heard Myka said.

“It’s only a few cuts. Don’t worry, darling,” Helena replied with a playful tone.

“I’m serious, Helena. Don’t pull that heroic shit ever again,” Myka sounded angry.

“You know I can’t promise I won’t get hurt while in the field,” Helena said softly.

“I know,” Myka sighed.

“On the bright side, I see you enjoy playing doctor & patient, Dr. Bering.” Helena wiggled her eyebrows and Myka slapped her playfully.

“Ow.”

“Your left arm is fine, don’t be a baby,” Myka smiled and said.

Seeing her mum was fine; Christina retreated and went back to her room.

There were lots of cuddling and small touches between Mum and Myka, but at the time Christina had thought nothing of these gestures.

 

 

After Helena came back from her last retrieval, Artie was considerate enough to let Myka and Helena do some inventory instead of going on mission so they could spend more time with Christina. Unless  an emergency presented itself, of course.

This was a perfect opportunity for Christina to observe both Mum and Myka, how they interacted with each other.

_It wasn’t spying if things just happened in front of you, right?  It was observing. Right._ Christina convinced herself.

She wasn’t really spying on them; she was just paying extra attention.

And she noticed something.

The gang was having a movie night and since Christina had no school tomorrow, she was allowed to stay up late with them.

After debating, they all agreed on watching _Narnia_. Christina had read the books, it was fascinating.

Mum and Myka sat side by side on the loveseat – which was totally normal, they always sat on that couch together when there was movie night.

Christina sat on the three seater couch, Pete and Steve sat on the floor with pillows under, and Abigail sat in the armchair.

Artie didn’t join them, he said somebody had work to do. Meaning, he was staying at the Warehouse, again.

Leena brought out few bowls of popcorn and Claudia started handling the drinks.

“Thank you,” Christina said, receiving a glass of lemonade from Claudia.

Everyone got their snacks and drinks, Leena and Claudia both sat with Christina and Pete started the movie.

“I’m pretty sure I saw that closet at the Warehouse,” Pete commented.

“Really?” Eyes widen with excitement, Christina glanced at her Mum and said, “May I -”

“I’m sure just a glance wouldn't do any harm.” Helena smiled at her daughter.

Myka added, “Just remember don’t touc-”

“Don’t touch anything. Noted,” Christina finished Myka’s sentences and grinned cheekily at her.

“Shhh, no talking during the movie,” Claudia shushed them.

As everyone’s attention back to the movie, Christina kept sneaking glances at her mother and Myka. They were actually… spooning - Christina remembered Gen told her the meaning about this strange word, it was a form of cuddling – which Mum sat between Myka’s legs and Myka embraced her mother from the back, fitting like spoons.

Myka leaned in slightly, whispering something into her mother’s ear that made Mum chuckle quietly.

Christina’s eyebrow lifted. It seemed like she wasn’t the only who wasn’t paying attention to the movie.

Now Mum was leaning back, head on Myka’s left shoulder; Myka’s left hand placed on Mum’s waist while the other started playing with Mum’s hair, twining it around her fingers.

Christina smiled and glanced back at the TV.

 

 

Here’s the thing; once she started noticing these small gestures, Christina couldn’t stop noticing them.

It was Mum’s day off and she decided to bake with Christina.

Leena had taught Christina some baking before. But Mum had no baking experience whatsoever.

“It’s just baking. How hard can it be?” Mum said, flipping through a cook book that belonged to Leena.

The kitchen was a mess. Mum had flour on the tip of her nose. Christina grinned mischievously and flicked some flour into her Mum’s face. Mum gasped and looked at Christina with wide eyes. She squealed when Mum started flicking more flour at her. Flour scattered over the kitchen counter and floor, as well as both of them.

Mum might be a genius inventor and a brilliant writer, but definitely not a fine cook.

“Hmm, it’s not that bad, is it?” Mum looked at the cookies and said.

The cookies were burned, and it tasted like – there were no words to describe this weird flavor.

They heard the sound of the front door being opened, then closing. Later, Myka stood at the doorway of the kitchen.

“Oh my god, Leena is going to kill you,” Myka laughed, looking around the kitchen then back to them.

“We will clean it up, don’t worry,” Helena said.

“We made cookies!” Christina beamed.

Myka walked across the kitchen and sat with them at the kitchen island.

“Here, try some.” Helena pushed the plates towards her.

Myka eyed the burned cookies suspiciously then picked up one, when she looked up and met Helena’s eyes, twinkling with joy.

Myka’s mouth opened slightly, and Christina wanted to laugh.

“Go on.” Helena ushered.

Myka glanced at Christina, Christina just shrugged at her.

She took a bite, chewing then swallowing it hard.

“That’s uh-” Myka stammered.

“The cookies are burned and they tasted like salt,” Christina said calmly.

Helena frowned. “Really?”

The others two nodded.

Helena picked up a cookie and took a bite of it.

“Well, that’s-” Helena said after she swallowed the cookie. Then she took the plates and threw the cookies into the trash can.

Noticing Helena and Christina were both covered with flour, Myka laughed.

“You have some uh -” Myka reached up and wiped away the flour on Helena’s nose. “I will go get a cloth.”

Helena caught Myka’s left wrist as Myka stood up and leaned in towards Myka and kissed her cheek, quite close to the corner of her mouth, their cheeks definitely touching.

Christina could see Myka’s face was getting redder.

Myka was stunned for a moment but then she saw Christina covering her mouth with hands and Helena biting her lip. Both were trying hard not laugh out loud.

Myka touched the place where Helena left the kiss and she found flour smeared on her fingertip.

“Oh great, now I have flour on my face too.” Myka rolled her eyes but she was still smiling.

The cookies were disgusting, but it was fun baking with Mum, and seeing Myka blush when Mum kissed her cheek was totally something new.

 

 

Ever since the cheek kissing happened, Christina started to notice her mum and Myka were getting more touch-y.

For example, the day when both of them didn’t have a case, Myka made some breakfast since she was the one who woke up first, Christina sat on a stool at the kitchen island, sipping her orange juice. Then Helena walked into the room, still in her baggy shirts and shorts, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Christina smiled. “Good morning, Mum.”

“Morning, darling,” Helena replied, still not entire awake.

She kissed Christina on her forehead then walked towards Myka, standing behind her.

“What’s for breakfast?” Helena asked, setting her chin on Myka’s left shoulder, eyes closed.

“Pancakes,” Myka said, sliding the pancake on a plate. “I’m gonna make some scrambled eggs and bacon.”

Helena hummed in reply, still not moving.

Christina sat quietly at her place, pretending to read the newspaper while watching two of them.

“Maybe we should skip inventory today,” Helena said.

Myka laughed. “No, we can’t.” Helena pouted.

“Could you get me some eggs from the fridge?” Myka asked Helena when she slid the last pancake on the plate.

Helena placed her right hand at Myka’s waist and squeezed a little before pulling away. Myka yelped and look over her shoulder, giving Helena a playful glare.

“Thanks,” Myka said as Helena handed her the egg carton.

Helena smiled, her hand slowly sliding down on Myka’s left arm before disconnecting her touch and heading towards the cupboards to find teabags for making tea.

Christina sighed.

Things were getting ridiculous.

 

 

Christina decided to text Gen.

 

**You’re right.**

_I know._

_About what?_

**About my mum and Myka.**

_Told ya._

**They behave like a married couple. It’s ridiculous.**

_I’m sure soon they will tell you they’re dating._

**I think they don’t even know they’re dating.**

_What?_

**There is kissing on cheek, lots of hugging, but never kissing on lips.**

_*siiigh* Are they doing the slow burn kind of thing?_

**I genuinely don’t understand what you are trying to say.**

_You know! The tv show thing!_

**????**

_Nvm. I forgot you’re a bookworm._

_The point is you have to make them realize they are falling for each other!_

**How?**

_Idk. You’re the one who always has great ideas._

 

Christina knew she couldn’t do this all by herself.

It was time to get some help.

Christina knocked on Claudia’s door.

“Hey chipmunk. What’s up?” Claudia was sitting at her desk, tinkering.

“Hey Claudia.” Christina slipped into the room then closed the door behind her.

She walked across the room and sat on Claudia’s bed.

“I need your help,” Christina said.

“About?” Claudia asked, still focusing on her work.

“It’s about my mum and Myka.”

“What about them?” Claudia glanced at Christina briefly then returned to her work.

“I think they’re totally in love with each other but they have no clue,” Christina huffed a little. “And it’s frustrating.”

Christina sprung her chair then faced at the kid, looking at Christina with a blank face.

They just stared at each other for about five seconds.

 “I KNOW RIGHT,” Claudia barked out a laugh and said.

“Huh?” Christina tilted her head.

“Thank God I’m not the only one who sees it.” Claudia leaned back and sat in a comfortable position. “Well technically Steve has noticed too. Heck, I think everyone in this house knows. ”

“Do you is it possible that they’re actually secretly dating?” Christina asked.

“Oh no, kid. After months of observing, I’m pretty sure they don’t have a clue,” Claudia explained.

“You’re spying on them?”

“Observing,” Claudia pointed out. “Besides, it’s hard to not to notice when they’re all lovey-dovey in front of you.”

Christina couldn’t agree more.

“This is weird. Talking with you about HG and Myka. You’re HG’s kid.”” Claudia muttered to herself. Then she said to Christina, “So, what do you need for my help?”

“We need a plan to help them realize they’re in love with each other,” Christina said.

“Okay here’s a suggestion,” Claudia said. “We get Steve uses his human lie detector and ask them are they dating or not in a subtle way, of course, just to be sure.”

“I thought you confirmed they are absolutely oblivious.”

“Just double checking, ok?” Claudia continued, “After that, we do some ‘parent trap’. Wait, that sounds wrong. Does it count as the ‘parent trap’ if two people had already lived together?”

“What’s a ‘parent trap’?”

“Oh chipmunk, you should watch that movie. How about we watch it now?”

Claudia let her watch three version of the movies, The Parent Trap 1961, The Parent Trap 1998 (remake of the 1961 version) and It Takes Two 1995 (same concept, different story).

This gave Christina some great ideas, but where could she find a twin?

 

 

First thing first, Christina needed to know for sure – Are her mum and Myka dating or not?

Helena suggested they went camping since Christina had never actually experienced it before.

Claudia thought this was a great opportunity to go with their plans so she decided to tag along and Steve was coming too. Actually Claudia dragged him plus Christina deployed her sad puppy eyes, so he couldn’t say no.

They sat around the camp fire, a stick with marshmallows in each hand over the flames, carefully roasting.

“It’s called s’mores. Marshmallows, crackers and chocolate,” Myka said as she demonstrated how to make them. She scraped the hot brown marshmallow from the stick onto a cracker, place some chocolate, then another cracker on top. Christina silently followed the instruction, making her own s’mores.

“Another guilty pleasure beside Twizzlers, Agent Bering?” Helena snickers. “And here I thought you don’t eat sugar.”

“Oh shut up.” Myka rolled her eyes, failing at holding back a grin. Meanwhile Steve, Claudia and Christina shared a knowing look at each other.

Claudia jabbed Steve’s ribs with her elbow to get his attention and mouthed the word “now”.

Steve coughed and cleared his throat. Christina grimaced a little.

“Soooo…” Steve trailed off, not sure how to start the conversation. Christina mentally slapped her forehead.

“Steve is dating!” Claudia blurted out.

Everyone was looking at Steve.

“Really?” Myka’s eyebrows shot up nearly to her hairline.

Steve sighed, but with a small smile on his face. “Yeah.”

“Liam?” Myka asked.

Steve nodded.

“Congratulation, Steven.” Helena raised her beer.

“Thank you,” Steve said.

Myka and Claudia raised their beer bottles as well, clinking their bottles against Helena and Steve’s.

“So, are you two dating someone?” Christina quipped, looking at Helena and Myka innocently.

“Yeah, I’m curious,” Claudia added.

“When did you become so nosy?” Myka joked.

“You’re deflecting,” Steve pointed out, hiding his smile behind his bottle.

“I’m not dating anyone,” Myka said with a shrug.

Claudia, Steve and Christina shared a knowing look. Helena was awfully quiet.

“How about you HG?” Claudia asked.

“Christina is enough,” Helena said, glancing at Christina with a warming smile.

 

 

Once they returned to the B&B, Christina, Steve and Claudia had a meeting immediately.

“They’re not lying,” Steve whispered.

“Are you sure?” Claudia asked. Steve gave her a pointed look.

“At least now we know,” Christina said.

“It’s kinda shocking that these two intelligent people are both oblivious idiots who don’t realize they are in love,” Claudia said. “Part 2 we’re on.”

“You have a plan already?” Christina asked.

“Well, no. But I’m sure we can think of something.”

“I was thinking is there an artifact to create a twin of you?”

“Oh yeah it’s placed at section…” Claudia trailed off, glancing at Christina. “Oh no no no. As intriguing as it sounds but no. No artifacts are getting involved with this. You mom would kill me if she found out. Not to mention Artie and Myka.”

Christina only pouted and nodded.

Then Claudia asked Steve, “Will you help us if we think of something?”

“Oh no, I don’t want to get involved with this.” Steve shook his head violently.

“C’mon Steve, we could use some help here,” Claudia pleaded.

“Steve please.” Christina put on her best puppy face.

Steve left out a deep sigh. “Fine. I will see what I can do.”

 

 

There was really not much they could do.

Artifacts had been scattering around lately and the agents of Warehouse 13 had been busy.

Christina was hanging out in the garden with Leena while waiting for her mum to return from the mission.

“How was the camping?” Leena broke the silence.

Christina looked up from the flower pot she had been doing and said, “It was fun. S’mores are delicious.”

“I know we have been busy lately, but after that I’m sure Artie will let your mum and Myka have a break.”

“Oh you guys are here,” said a voice came from the back door of the kitchen. Christina and Leena wiped their heads and found Myka standing there.

“Having fun, Christina?” Myka walked over and gave Christina a kiss on her forehead.

“Uh-huh.” Christina nodded.

“The artifact?” Leena asked.

“Snagged, bagged and tagged. We just got back from the Warehouse. Pete was upstairs.” Myka stretched her body and then sat on a nearby wood bench. “When is Artie coming back? I need to ask him to give me two days off.”

“In a couple of days, he has meetings with the Regents. Why? Everything okay?” Leena looked concerned.

“Oh don’t worry, everything is fine.” Myka waved her hand lazily. “I’m going to my high school reunion next week.”

“I thought you hate high school reunions.”

“I don’t hate high school reunions. It’s just that not many people recognize me and I didn’t really have many friends during high school.” Myka shrugged.

“I remember that time you and Pete switched bodies was during your high school reunion.” Leena laughed.

Myka covered her face with both her hands and groaned, “Don’t remind me of that.”

Christina had heard about that story once or twice, Pete loved to bring that up just to embarrass Myka.

Leena chuckled. “Alright, I will tell Artie you’re taking the day off.”

“Thank you.” Myka stood up. “Well, I’m gonna grab something to eat. You two want anything?”

Leena shook her head and said they already had lunch.

Watching Myka walked back into the house, Christina got an idea.

 

 

Asking for Claudia and Steve’s help was out of the option at the time because they were on a difficult case; it was been three days they were still tracking the artifact.

“I think the idea is brilliant.”

“You think so?” Christina asked.

“Yeah!” Gen’s face appeared on Skype, sitting properly on her bed with the laptop placed on her laps.

“Is this too much?”

“A little. Since you mentioned you guys kinda live together. But I guess it’s the only way considering the timing and situation.” Gen shrugged.

So apparently faking a letter to invite Mum to Myka’s high school reunion party as the only way to – like Claudia said – ‘parent trap’ them.

Myka was going back to Colorado straight after she dropped artifact at the Warehouse, decided to spend some time with her family before attending the high school reunion party.

There was plenty of time for Christina to convince her mum to go to the party.

“Myka told you to give me this?” Helena was eyeing the letter that Christina handed her suspiciously.

“Uh-huh.” Christina nodded, putting on her best oh-so- innocent face. “The party is tomorrow night but Myka wants to visit her family so she already got there earlier, before you come back from your mission.”

“I see,” Helena said. “I should book a flight then, let me just call Myka to let her kn-”

“No!” Christina said, maybe a little too loud, causing Helena raised an eyebrow at her.

“Why not?”

“Maybe… um… maybe you should surprise her!”

“Surprise her?”

“Yeah! I bet Myka will flip seeing you there without knowing you are confirmed to be actually there.” Christina explained.

Most of the time Helena could read people whether they were telling the true or not but this was Christina we were talking about. Christina knew her mother was so – as Pete said – “whipped” by her and would do anything just her. So, making Helena to believe what she said wasn’t so hard.

Successfully sending her mum to Colorado, now all Christina could do is wait.

Just when Christina thought everything went smoothly, she wasn’t expecting to see her mum got out of a car which Claudia and Steve were in.

“What’s going on?” Christina stood at the door, forgetting she was supposed to walk Trailer nearby the B&B. Helena just kissed her on her forehead and walked past her into the house.

Claudia and Steve got out of the car, digging their overnight bags from the back of the car and ushered Christina to get inside the house.

Shower was running upstairs, meaning Helena was out of earshot.

Steve and Claudia sat on the couch, Christina sat in the armchair that opposite them.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do young lady.” Claudia’s tone was serious but there was a hint of tiredness. “Explain why Steve and I received a call from your mom last night and had book a flight from Arizona to Colorado Springs, picked up your mom then drove back to South Dakota because your mom insisted at the time she wasn’t comfortable for a flight.”

Christina looked at Claudia then to Steve, both of them looked exhausted, she could see dark circles under their eyes.

“What did you do, Christina?” Steve asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Christina had notice Steve got a plastic bag full of coffee paper cups when he exited the car.

Christina let out a deep sigh and said, “I faked a letter from Myka to convince Mum to go to her high school reunion party.”

“Why did you do that?” Claudia looked confused.

“Because I want them to have some alone time together.” Christina said.

“Oh my god, you set them up on a date.” Steve put a palm to his face.

“This ‘Parent Trap’ plan is little sketchy for me tho,” Claudia said. “Why didn’t you call us?”

“You guys were busy solving the case. I didn’t want to bother you.” Christina looked down at her laps.

“Bet you didn’t expect Myka got a date of her own.” Claudia said. Christina snapped up at her with wide eyes.

According to what Helena had told Claudia and Steve, when she arrived at the party she went to the reception and said she was here to see Myka. The woman at the reception had pointed out where Myka was and mentioned Myka was here with a plus one who was not Helena.

“I don’t even know Myka and Shelly actually know each other!” The woman squealed. “Shelly was the cheerleader at the time, really popular.”

By the time Steve and Claudia arrived, Helena was sitting alone far away from the crowd, drinking. Somehow Claudia managed to sneak a glance at the party crowd and spotted Myka dancing with a pretty blonde. Seemed like Myka didn’t see Helena was here (or Helena intended to hide from Myka).

 Christina shut her eyes and lied back to the armchair. “This is a mess. I shouldn’t have done this.”

Claudia patted her shoulder gently. “You gotta explain this to your mom. The sooner the better.”

 

 

Except every time when Christina tried to apologize to her mother, she chickened out.

And since the day Myka came back from her hometown, Helena had been avoiding her like a plague.

First few weeks Myka followed Helena like a lost puppy, which was a little uncharacteristic of her, trying to cheer her up but Helena always had some excuse to ditch Myka alone.

After trying multiple times, Myka stopped reaching out.

It didn’t mean Myka stopped caring for Helena, she just thought maybe Helena needed some time alone to deal with whatever was bothering her right now.

“You gotta tell both of them,” Claudia whispered to Christina after witnessing Helena bolting the moment Myka  set foot in the living room, claiming she had some invention inspiration and needed to go to the warehouse right now. Myka looked confused but shrugged it off and headed to her room.

“Okay okay.” Christina stood up and went upstairs.

She knocked on the door and opened it when Myka yelled it was unlocked.

Christina walked into the room, Myka was unpacking her luggage.

Myka looked up and smiled at Christina, gesturing for her to sit.

“How’s your day?” Myka asked as Christina sat on her bed.

“Nothing special. Mum and I did some reading,” Christina said.

“I don’t know if you noticed, your mum seems a little distant these days,” Myka said, pulling some clothes from the luggage and dumping them into the hamper. “But I’m sure your mom will come around, whatever she is dealing right now.”

The moment lingered and the silence fell between them.

Christina fidgeted, trying to calm her nerves by taking a deep breath.

“Are you okay, Christina?” Myka asked.

“I’m sorry.” Finally Christina said it.

“Wha- why are you sorry?” Myka pushed the luggage away and sat in front of Christina.

And Christina told her about what she had done.

Myka’s brow wrinkle and her head tilted slightly. Sometimes Myka really did look like a puppy.

“I don’t get it,” Myka said after Christina finished her explanation.

“Which part?”

“The whole thing.” Myka waved her hand in the air. “Helena is acting like this because she saw me on a date? It’s ridiculous! Why are you even trying to set your mom and me up at the first place?”

Christina blew out a frustrated breath. “Because you both are oblivious idiots that don’t realize you are in love with each other.”

Myka frozen and stared at the girl with wide eyes, mouth gaping open and closing like a fish for a moment, before she stuttered out:

“Th - that’s not, your mom and I are friends. We’re not in love.”

“Yeah, friends that can’t stop being close to each other, practically behaving like a married couple since forever.” Oh Christina could sass, just like her mother. “And mum, she is jealous.”

Christina paused for a while and said, “Ask yourself that cake sharing question.”

“How did you know about th -”

“Pete and Claude.” Christina answered before Myka finished her sentence.

Few moments later, Myka buried her face in hands and groaned, “Oh my god you’re right. I’m a total oblivious idiot.”

“Don’t worry, darling. You’re not the only one.”

Both heads snapped up at the voice that came from the door. Helena stood leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in front of her chest, her lips curled upwards.

“How much did you hear?” Myka asked, feeling her cheeks flushed slightly.

“Enough.” Helena launched herself away from the door frame and walked into the room, standing right in front of Myka.

_And that’s my cue to leave._

Christina slowly got up from the bed, intending to sneak out without being noticed.

“We’re letting you get away for now, young lady.” Christina startled by her mother’s voice as she quietly walked through the door.

Christina paused and looked over her shoulder, giving both women a cheeky grin. Quietly she turned around and closed the door behind her.

She could hear her mother and Myka started talking the moment she closed the door.

Couldn’t exactly hear what they were talking about behind the closed door but as soon as talking turned into muffled sound, Christina covered her ears and bolted downstairs.

 

 

Apparently Christina totally sucked at scheming but the plan did work out somehow, didn’t it?

Later that day she sent a text to Gen.

**I have two mommies :D**

Gen sent her a happy dance gif with text:

_Details ASAP._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Christina is slightly older canon!Christina, maybe 9 or 10 years old.


End file.
